Evangeline Tellifore
History Julia Tellifore was a weather-girl in Los Angeles. She caught the attention of Raijin, for he saw her forecasting a storm of his making. He posed as the weather man of an opposing station. He approached her and seduced her. They fell in love, and 9 months later, Evangeline was born. Raijin couldn't stay, and Julia understood. He told her that when the time came, to send her to his "family in the midwest". Evangeline was raised in the world of media, and always knew what was going on. When her mother would bring her to the station, she would watch atounded at the technology. She seemed to be a natural with technology, and loved to figure out how stuff worked. Her mother was worried about Evangeline being alone sometimes in such a big city, so she signed her up for martial arts. Evangeline loved it, and was a black belt by the time she was 13. Her mother also signed her up for weapons classes, and Evangeline excellled at those too. When Evangeline was 16, a package came in the mail for her. It was adressed to her, and it was from her father. She didn't tell her mother about it, and Evangeline opened it in secret and found a switchblade knife, a pair of hair sticks, a map, and a note to her. The note said "The time has come...". The next day, a strange man followed her home. She felt a strange ringing in her ears, but she ignored it. Knowing that all her years of training would come to this, she made a stand in an alley. The man was unnnaturally tall, and was pale white. His bones showed through his skin, and he approached her. As he walked toward her, his skin seemed to melt away, revealing his bones underneath. He grew, until he was 30 feet tall. He was a Gashadokuro, made from the bones of people who died of starvation. He grabbed at her, but she was fast and agile, like a fox. She drew her switchblade, and flicked it open. It turned into a 6 and a half foot long naginata. She had used these before, and was very good with them. It was perfectly balanced in her hands, and she felt as though she had used it all her life. She ran uo his outstretched arm, and vaulted onto his neck. Using her weapon, she stabbed into the monster's skulll, and used it to climb to the top of its head. She had an idea, and threw her naginata on the ground. She pulled the 2 sticks out of her hair, an they became razor sharp katana. She jumped back onto its neck, and slashed at its spinal column. Its head tumbled down, and its body turned into dust. Evangeline jumped down. She ran home, and told her mother. Her mother didn't argue, and sent her to the midwest, where his "family" was. When she arrived at Camp Izanagi, she was claimed by Raijin. After the first few days at camp, a new cabin was built for the Hunters of Tomoe Gozen. Seeing this was her calling, she joined. Personality She is a natural leader, and very commanding. She is a feminist, and a wonderful warrior. She is not interested in relationships with men. She loves to battle, and loves to win even more. She is very war-like, and said to be like an eagle. She loves nature, and also will protect it. Appearance She is 5'5". and weighs 105 pounds. She is lithe and slim like a gymnast. She has lgith blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. She is classically beautiful, and very attractive. Weapons *She has a 6 and a half foot long naginata. When not in use, it turns into a switchblade knife. *She has to hair sticks which turn into double katana. *She is trained in many martial arts and weapons classes. Bullpup_A_9_Rifle_Switchblade_Knife_Black.jpg Paul chen naginata m.jpg katana_swords_cross.jpg Pink-gold hair sticks.jpg Powers As a Hunter of Tomoe she can: #Hunters of Tomoe are stronger, quicker and more accurate than normal demigods. #Hunters of Tomoe aren't immortal and may die in battle, but they retain a more youthful appearance than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are able to withstand extreme heat and cold. #Hunters of Tomoe are great fighters and hold greater fighting prowess than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled at archery, combat, leadership and horse riding. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled in making wise decisions. As a child of Raijin she can: #Children of Raijin are able to call forth a single bolt of lightning to strike opponents. #Children of Raijin are able to shoot from small to moderate bolts or shocks of electricity at opponents. #Children of Raijin are able to create a sudden flash of lightning that distracts opponents. #Children of Raijin are able to electrically charge a metallic weapon so that the holder will lose hold of it due to being shocked. #Children of Raijin are stronger when there is a thunderstorm or when there is presence of electricity in their surroundings. #Children of Raijin are able to enhance their speed and agility for a short period of time. #Children of Raijin are able to turn on or off electrical devices. #Children of Raijin are able to charge themselves with electricity or act as insulators to prevent shock. Relationships Gallery Vs2.jpg Paul de luna via alt wife.jpg L-candice-swanepoel..jpg June.jpg Gg.jpg FreeVector-Model-Candice-Swanepoel.jpg Candice-swanepoel-topless-paul-de-luna-photoshoot-3.jpg Candice-swanepoel-is-perfect-058fa (1).jpg Candice-swanepoel-faces-supermodels-blondes-women-close-up-blue-eyes-600x375.jpg Candice swanepoel number 10 at 2 million.jpg Candice Swanepoel VS Bride Collection 2011-11.jpg Blondes-women-blue-eyes-lips-candice-swanepoel-faces.jpg 788279-bigthumbnail.jpg 353468.jpg Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1996 Category:Born in June Category:American